


Of Plotting and Love Compasses

by yaniyani



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Simon Snow, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniyani/pseuds/yaniyani
Summary: It's the seventh year at Watford, and like usual Simon thinks Baz is plotting. But what's new? this time Simon is plotting too, so is Penny.It's the seventh year and everyone is plotting to expose eachother, even Agatha.(Angst ensured, I am a failure at comedy)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. I'm alone, please.

BAZ

I walk a little faster through the snowy streets—hoping to disappear into the massive Christmas crowd, only when I can not hear Snow's heartbeat anymore, I stop sprinting around and enter a pub.

I come to this pub a lot, nobody knows—not even my minions. But I'm not here to plot or whatever the fuck Snow likes to assume about me.

I catch the bartender giving me a wink across the dance floor, I know he is into me. He often buys me a few drinks every time I give him a fake smile. It has been so since a few weeks. This is the only place where Snow has not managed to find me yet.

Lately he has been everywhere and I'm so sick of it. It feels like the fifth year all over again, Snow just won't stop following me around. Earlier it was just limited to school grounds and catacombs but now he has successfully managed to follow me around in wavering wood and in town even.

"You didn't come to see me for a week, Chaz," Daniel, the bartender says to me once I reach him, he is leaning over the table to whisper in my ear.

"Been too caught up in school work, you see," I breathe over his face, this turns him on, I know, and he knows that I'm in school, underage for this bar but he doesn't complain. He always helps me sneak in.

I never gave him my real name though, and I don't think he has given me his real name either so it is fair. I just see him once or twice a week, he gets me a couple of drinks, and we snog when I don't feel like myself anymore, I numb my feelings, suppress whatever I have for Simon Snow here and let myself get lost in things that aren't Simon—the bane of my existence and love of my life.

Only today, I can't. Daniel obviously wants to snog me, and I'm too exhausted by Snow's behaviour, I decide to just get over it quickly. I lean over and close the distance, pressing my lips over Daniel's chapped ones, he smells like cigarettes and alcohol—absolutely disgusting, unlike how Snow smells like butter and honey with a faint lingering of smoke.

And that's when I hear his heartbeat, amidst the crowd, it must be a mistake—Snow can't possibly find me here too, I am positive I lost him ten minutes ago, he can't just come here, I try to remove him from the back of my mind, letting Daniel's tongue enter my mouth and explore it completely.

But Snow's presence is still not fading away, I can even smell him now, sweet butter and honey, there is no mistake he is here to unveil me, reveal my evil plans to the world and prove himself right that I'm plotting against him.

He is right, I'm plotting this time for real, plotting to forget him, and get over him. Plotting to detangle my soul that has been wrapped around his own, inch by inch—

I feel myself getting pushed back and away from Daniel, Snow is standing in between us.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Daniel is bewildered by Snow's antics. He has alcohol all over his shirt, Snow pushed him too hard.

"No, what's wrong with _you_?" Snow is jutting out his chin at him, he does it when he is confident. He is poking a finger into Daniel's chest, and he smells more like smoke every second passing and less like honey and butter, he is going to go off.

Snow grabs my arm and pulls me to his side, "he is a minor, what the hell do you think you are doing with him?"

Daniel gives out a cold laugh, "unbelievable, well, Chaz kissed me first. You can't blame this on me. And whatever we two do is none of your bloody business."

Snow looks at me, he is glaring before he looks back at Daniel, "it is still a crime and you can get punished for it. Stay away from Chaz."

It becomes a bloody mess, everyone around is looking at us three and there is no denial, Snow and I really look out of place, anyone can tell we are underage, we may be reported and expelled from school, so I grab Snow's wrist and decide to leave, "c'mon Snow, you created enough scene here."

He looks like he wants to argue, but after taking a look around, he doesn't. He silently lets me drag him out of the pub.

I am so infuriated with him right now, how the hell did he even find me? He can't, he is not a vampire, he doesn't have my skills and senses. Hell, He is not even good at magic.

"I know you were plotting something with him—against me," there it goes again, he is accusing me once again.

"Corking deduction, Snow. Yes, I was planning how to kill you in your sleep by shoving my tongue inside his mouth. That makes my brain work faster and my imagination goes wild."

Snow blushes a little at my words, but I keep my face firm. We are far away from the pub, and it is snowing, I am so cold here. Snow is the closest being to Sun, the only thing that can be compared to Sun's enormous energy, and I'm pretty sure I'll burn myself to death if I ever so try to embrace him, not like I would mind a death in his arms, I have died once already, and I won't mind dying a second time for him.

"I—didn't mean that. That bartender was… he was taking advantage of you. You should plot with your friends instead," Snow is looking at me seriously, like he actually cares if someone takes any advantage of me, I wanna let myself delude to this sweet idea and indulge in it, but I don't.

"Listen, Snow. You don't need to care about all of that, and Daniel was right, I kissed him first. I was the one taking advantage of him. What are you even doing here on Christmas break, thought you will be at Wellbelove's playing happy-home with the troop?"

Snow is blushing again, and this time, he is stumbling on his words, finding difficulty to string a sentence together, "I— we… Aggie and I .. we."

"Wow Snow, a sentence. As Eloquent as ever."

This makes him angry, he is glaring at me, "will you just shut up and let me speak?"

"Go on, we have all the time in the universe for this useless conversation after all."

"You know what? I don't even want to talk with you. You are such a prat, _Chaz_." And he leaves, just like that.

SIMON

I don't know what made me interfere with Baz and that guy today, but I acted before thinking. Well I always act before thinking, but this time, it was too instant. I saw them snogging and every fibre in my body wanted to separate them so badly.

I don't even know how it got like that, but it started at the beginning of this year, Agatha and I broke up at the end of 6th year only, and I spent my whole summer this time thinking about Scones, Eb, Penny, and Baz—I mean thinking what he is plotting.

And it made me restless, I really wanted to know every moment where Baz is, what he is doing, and what he is thinking.

I'm no mind reader, I can't do the third one, but Penny told me the first two are possible.

That's how I found myself in an old artifact shop on my way back to Watford this year. I didn't know what that compass was called, so I tried to describe it with my words, as much as possible.

"What do you need the compass for, lad?" The middle aged woman asked me.

I didn't want to directly confess I'm looking for it to know where my enemy is, she might take me as a criminal who is about to commit a crime or plan a murder, so I try to keep my answer as vague as possible, "ugh, well… there is this person...I just keep thinking about them, I want to know where they are. And what they are doing. If I don't, I feel restless. I can't sleep at nights knowing they are out there doing—crowley knows what."

The shopkeeper nods at me in pity, (why is she looking at me as I'm being pitiful?) And then she presents an old compass to me.

"This is what you need."

It looks too old like It's broken, I'm not sure if it is usable.

"Are you sure it is still usable?" I ask, feeling unsure.

She pats my shoulder and smiles at me, "oh don't you worry! As soon as you think of these feelings for this person, the compass will direct you to them. If it doesn't work, you can return it to me."

That's how I bring it with me to Watford, we are in 7th year, Agatha and I have decided to be friends only, Penny is happy with my decision cause she thinks we were never meant for eachother.

And Agatha—she keeps looking at Baz all the time, and he smiles back at her, I am not jealous that Agatha is liking someone else already, but does it have to be Baz? Baz is evil and he is a vampire. Agatha should like anyone but Baz.

I decided not to use that evil compass for the first two months of 7th year, it is too evil to use such a forbidden artifact, but I couldn't stop myself in december anymore when Agatha and Baz's little eye romance game escalated to another level, I started it all for her, she is my friend.

Now I'm doing it since a month, I didn't even go over for Christmas anywhere, but neither did Baz—he used to always go to Hampshire but he didn't. I'm more than sure he is planning something evil now.

PENNY

I came back after holidays as quickly as possible, Simon was already alone for more than a week, I'm worried for him.

Simon and Agatha, both are sitting in front of me during breakfast, like usual. But something has changed.

Simon no more bugs me about Baz, I think his obsession with Baz has finally come to an end.

But that's not it either.

He follows Baz, I know, his eyes never leave Baz even here, nor does Agatha's. It is like both of them are in a competition—who will catch Baz's attention faster and more.

Agatha looks at him across the hall sweetly, and Simon—he usually glares at him, but today, his expressions are different.

Simon has a longing look in his eyes, and then it is replaced by frown when he looks at Agatha and Baz again. It is like he is confused with his own feelings.

Could it be…. No, that's not really impossible. Maybe I'm reading too much into things.

"Simon, do you want to go hangout on Sunday together?" I ask, trying to distract him from Baz and Agatha, he doesn't even know it is hurting him. "And you Agatha, do you want to join?"

"No, thanks."

"Sorry Pen, I can't."

They both reply together, I can't help but look suspiciously at them both.

Agatha gives me a nervous smile, "I'm planning to ask Baz to hang out with me this Sunday. He looks interested in me."

Simon quickly frowns, "I'm, ugh.. Pen I just need to—study. My grades are falling behind too much."

"Do you want my help, Si?" I offer.

"Oh no. No, no, I'll self study Penny. That would be much better for me, yeah."

Agatha gives him a look, as if she can't believe Simon is actually able to do something like studying on his own, for the last 6 years, I have always helped him up. He never even does an assignment alone.

That's it. I need to solve this mystery. I need to know what's going on with Simon.

I start looking out at clues. I notice Simon through the week, in class, outside class, even while visiting his room. He is upto something.

Simon is plotting.

What I know:

Simon is plotting.  
Simon is plotting something against Baz and he is keeping it a secret even from me.  
Baz, for once, isn't really trying to rile up Simon like usual, he is hiding.

What I don't know:

What Simon is plotting?  
Why Baz is trying to avoid Simon more than usual?

AGATHA

I think Penny is plotting something. She is trying to be very subtle about it, but I do notice her noticing Simon more than usual.

She couldn't be really into Simon like I used to think back then, right? What's really on her mind… I need to find it out and do something, it just doesn't sit right with me.


	2. Chapter 2

SIMON

It is already past 1:00 am and Baz is not back from catacombs.

I turn around restless in my bed, occasionally looking over to Baz's neatly made one—still empty and cold.

Should I go and check what he is plotting there? No… I know Baz doesn't plot there, he is just there for feeding, that's the only place I have stopped going around after fifth year. He looks… pitiful, like he is hiding so much of him, like he is too afraid.

But I can't sleep tonight knowing Baz is not back yet, could he have been to that pub again?

No… he didn't go there in two weeks. He specially made sure to avoid that one since the little scene we made there, I mean I made over there. But hey, I was just helping.

It is almost 3:00 am when I hear the door click open and Baz walks silently to his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes anymore.

I keep my eyes shut tightly, pretending to be asleep the best.

"I know you are up, Snow. Stop pretending."

Must be his vampire eyes. No normal human can see in the dark.

"It is the sound of your breath, Snow. Normally you sleep like a numpty, you mouth-breather. It is too quiet to believe you are actually sleeping right now."

I swear I can hear him sniggering, he always sneers at me. He never ever smiled—not for me, to me at least. I have seen Baz smiling, for teachers, for Agatha, for even that disgusting bartender, but never for me. His smile is gorgeous, I mean he looks a little less evil.

I hate him so much.

"Where were you?" I decide not to beat around the bush and get straight to the point.

"I thought you already knew by whatever dark magic trick is up your sleeves these days, chosen one. Is Bunce helping you?" Baz replies casually, he sounds very drained, he isn't even facing me.

"She is not."

"Then it must be your doglike nose. Tell me for real, did you replace your nose with a dog's? Is that how you find me everywhere? By the smell of my dirty sock?"

I feel anger in my veins again, why does he have to think so low of me always? Why can't he ever consider me as an equal?

"Sod off, Baz. You know nothing about me." He chuckles darkly all of a sudden.

"I know everything about you, Snow. Everything."

We don't talk anymore after that.

BAZ

I was being honest when I said I know everything about Snow.

I know he goes to homes every summer vacation, the glorified mage made him his heir just in name, in reality Snow is still as much of an orphan as he was before he came to Watford.

I know he has been in on the verge of death situation every year since he came here—the mage pushed him into. And like a heroic idiot he is, he thinks he is doing it to protect the people, as if all the adults have disappeared and only a boy is responsible for everything.

I know Snow is full of magic, life and tragedies.

I know Snow is plagued by nightmares, we both are, but he doesn't know how many nights I have cast ' _ **sweet dreams**_ ' on him, just to ease his pain a little.

I know how dull and plain his blue eyes are, there is nothing special about them, yet I find myself lost in them. I know each and every visible mole on his body, and all the constellations they make together in my eyes, I always wanted to trace each one of them with my lips. I know how gorgeous his bronze curls are, like a Greek god's, I just want to run my fingers in them.

I know how beautiful of a mess Simon Snow is, and I just want to keep loving him until I cease to exist.

PENNY

All the sour cherry scones on the table got cold, and Simon didn't finish even one. He is just looking at Baz—straightout staring and glaring, anyone can pinpoint that.

"Are you sick, Si?" I ask out of concern. "You haven't even touched your food."

Simon looks down at his plate like he just noticed, and starts eating as if he is famished. "Sorry, I'm just, ugh a little bit distracted. Too nervous for today's test."

I see Baz get up from his seat to leave, and then I notice Agatha quickly collecting her stuffs to leave too, it is no doubt she is going to follow him, even Simon notices that but does nothing. He never gets up instantly to follow Baz anymore.

"I'll see you guys for the tea, bye." Agatha leaves quickly with that.

I sit with Simon as long as he needs to eat. I want him to open up and tell me his worries, but he just won't.

He rubs his hands against his pants and unzips his bag, looking into something, his face is almost inside it, but when he looks up, he has nothing in his hand, he zips it back and stands up awkwardly as if he is trying hard not to be obvious.

What is he hiding in there?

"I'll see you later in class, Penny. I got something to do."

I leave him be, cause I know where to find him, he is obviously where Baz would be.

Baz is playing his violin alone, there is no Simon Snow anywhere to be found.

Was Simon actually telling me the truth? I feel bad now for thinking he is plotting. I decide to go look at Mummers house for Simon, except that he is not there even.

He is not even at Mage's office.

Where in the world did Simon Snow actually go?

Is Simon actually studying in the library for exams? Merlin and Morgana, I'll feel too bad as a friend if he is doing that only.

And in the next moment, I find myself standing in the library, looking through all the sections to find Simon.

It isn't long before I find Simon sitting in one corner, various books splayed in front of him.

I feel shite. Fuck me.

"Simon…you are here," I approach him softly, sitting right next to him. He looks so down, he is even pouting.

His eyes are as sad as a kicked puppy's.

"Penny… Baz is right. I'm good for nothing. The worst chosen one to be ever chosen," he throws his arms around me. I hug him back.

"And since when did you start listening to Basilton? You know he talks bollocks, just to get on your nerves. Don't mind him, Si." I rub his back in comforting circles.

His pout deepens, "but I'm a useless mage who can't even use his wand. I'm so bad at reading and comprehension, forget elocution. Good for nothing."

"You are great at sword fights, Si. And you are such a good person, you have a heart of gold. There isn't a day when you didn't help a person who asked for it."

I'm just being honest, I can't let my bestfriend feel down cause of his nemesis.

"Aggie said I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"You know what I always say about that one, Si. You two were just—"

"never suitable for eachother. Yeah, yeah you have made yourself clear with that statement. I just can't help but feel down at times like this though."

He lets go of me and then shoves his hand in his pocket, there is something like an old watch—no, a compass in his hand. And it looks broken.

Is this what it was all about?

"This is broken, Penny." He drops it to my hand, and I try to examine it. I have never seen something like this.

"I was using it to follow Baz around. It is an old artifact—bought it at the beginning of this year in town."

"Merlin and Morgana, Simon. You know that's illegal." I keep my voice hushed, afraid someone will hear us out.

SIMON

"I know, that's why I didn't tell anyone at all… I knew you'll disapprove of my actions…"

I'm so ashamed of myself, heck even Penny deserves a better bestfriend, she is one of the top students, and I can't even do a simple magic to heat up my scones. She does that for me all the time.

"Penn, I'm so, so sorry.. I'm just—"

"So how does it work?" Penny takes me by surprise by asking that.

What?

I blink once and twice, making sure she asked me what I heard correctly.

"How does it work, Si? Tell me quickly."

"Well, just think of someone you don't like, and it will lead you to them. It is a great device for keeping tabs on your enemy."

Penny closes her eyes and tries to think hard, the needle is not moving at all, she furrows her eyebrows and tries to think harder this time. No movement at all.

"Who were you thinking of?"

"My roommate. She is annoying. You know already."

"Maybe you don't really dislike her, Penn."

"I'm pretty sure I dislike her for always ruining my studying time and peaceful sleep by snogging her girlfriend on her bed."

I can't help but laugh at that.

"Does it really lead you to Baz?" She asks.

"Yes, it does. But when I think of anyone else that I dislike, it never leads me to them at all. I tried thinking of Dev, he has given me so much of a hell in 6 years, but nothing—it is broken," I answer her earnestly.

"I think the compass is broken, too." She looks thoughtful, before suggesting another theory, "or maybe you already set it to Baz so it can't track more than one person for you."

That's it. She is right.

Why did I never think of it like that? Of course cause I'm the worst chosen one to be ever choosen. Baz would have figured it out in a second.

Baz could do anything, he is the most intelligent mage ever I saw for his age.

"So how do we reset it?" I ask her, cause I obviously can't do it.

She smiles before pointing her ring to the compass and casting, " _ **as you were**_."

And then I think of Dev and all my hatred for him, there is no movement in the needle at all.

"I think we need to do research about it, don't worry Si, we will sort it out. And then, you'll return this thing to the shop. Stalking someone like this is not right, Si."

I nod vigorously at her.

Penny is always here to save the day, what would I even do without her?

AGATHA

I went to the library to find Baz, but I was surprised to see Simon and Penny instead—hugging, in a secluded corner.

Baz rejected my proposal of hanging out last week, and since then, he is avoiding even looking at me.

Everyone is being weird. First Baz, now Penny and Simon.

I really need to know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep it of 3k but idk how it became of 10k in total ;_; it always happens to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter though :(((

SIMON

I sleep till late in the morning, cause Baz again was missing. He wasn't even in catacombs, I checked that with my compass.

Ever since that day when I revealed myself in the pub, I have been a little mindful about following him, I don't want to be caught red handed once again.

My stomach growls, breakfast must have been over by now, Baz is nowhere in the room, but I can smell cedar and bergamot from our shared bathroom.

He was here in the morning.

I clumsily dress up for the day and make way to the first class only to find the room empty. Not only my class—every single room in the school is empty.

It means only thing—Humdrum has made a move on school, I rush my way to the grand hall, and as expected, everyone is gathered around.

Miss Possibelf, the Dean of school and my favourite teacher is on the stage, she has a very stern expression on her face. I take a look around, everyone looks scared, I can even hear a couple of first year students crying.

"I need you all to strictly stay in your rooms, you all will attend the classes, and come to the hall for eating. Nobody will go out of the campus, all sport classes are cancelled—"

An eight year student interrupts her, "but Miss Possibelf, we have a football match coming up with another school this week. If we don't practice then—"

"Mr Davidson, are you saying your lives matter more than your football matches?" Miss Possibelf has always been the sweetest teacher we all ever had, it must be something serious for her to be scolding students so rashly. No one argues after that, and everyone starts leaving.

I get dragged by Agatha in a corner, I see Penny looking at me from the other side of the hall, "do you think it's Baz?" She asks me urgently, but I have no idea what she is talking about.

"Baz, What happened? I just got here..ugh sleeping till late," I sheepishly rub the back of my neck and see Agatha rolling her eyes at me.

"Simon, vampires have attacked the areas around our school, there have been more than ten casualties…"

"What?" That's impossible. It couldn't be… Baz wasn't here last night, I'm sure of that, but are Pitches really planning to attack the commoners now?

"Was Baz in room with you last night?" She has her hands gripping my shoulders tightly, Agatha is rarely this furious, one thing I know for sure, Agatha hates vampires as such as I do, her father was the one who gave me the necklace to keep Baz away.

"Simon, answer me quickly, was Baz in your room?"

"Yes, he was sleeping!" I don't even know why I lied, but I felt this was the right thing to say.

"Don't be silly, Agatha," Penny joins us in the conversation, "Basilton is just a student, he won't really be planning mass murder outside. It must be the humdrum."

Yes, the humdrum. It had to be humdrum. Baz won't do something this terrible… right?

"I'm not doubting Baz, Penny. I was just making sure so that we can defend Baz if the situation arises."

Defend Baz… should we? What if he really is the one behind this all?

I think I need to sleep again.

Baz is in our room when I go back, all classes were suspended for the day, he is reading 'Pride and Prejudice' peacefully on bed, as if none of the events that happened morning affected him the slightest.

I can't help but feel angry at his nonchalant behaviour.

"Was it you?" The words leave my mouth even before I could process it.

"What you mean, Snow?" He is still not looking at me.

"You know what I mean. You were not here the last night," I sit on the edge of my bed, looking over him, digging holes on his head and demanding answers, but he remains silent as if he doesn't even acknowledge my existence in this room, that only helps my anger rise up manifold, I don't even think before speaking again, "I know what you are." I snarled.

He stops reading abruptly, and looks into my eyes with the most piercing gaze ever, "your roommate?" And then he drops his book and makes his way towards me, lowering his body to look into my eyes, "tell me Snow, what am I?"

I have had enough, "A vampire!" I shouted into his face, and then I see him giving me the most evil smirk possible.

"Really? You think I’m a vampire? Well, Aleister Crowley, what are you going to do about that?” He is giggling now.

"Pierce my heart with that useless sword of yours? As you possibly can't use any magic on me!" He is gritting his teeth, his breath is giving me goosebumps, we are so close that he can either kiss me or kill me, "or would you rather behead me? Go on, set me on fire. Show the whole world what a great chosen one you are by slaying an evil vampire!" And then he leaves for the bathroom. Just like that.

I regret not slicing his body into two parts then and there only.

BAZ

I saw some eyes lingering on me when I left the hall after the announcement. These are the students who believe whatever their chosen one tells them, if Snow tells them Sun rises from the west, then it does, if Snow says I'm a vampire, then I'm. I know they believe him since the fifth year.

Bloody vampires. I wanna kill them all and set myself on fire after that. Maybe that will finally set me free from my miseries.

Or maybe I'll let Simon Snow kill me by his own hands, and be another record of achievement on his shelf. What has he not done yet? Slayed a dragon, killed hundreds of magickal beings on Mage's command, hell—he is said to kill Humdrum and save the world of mages, what am I then? Just a mere vampire, he can surely kill me.

He will one day, with that shimmering sword of his.

But first, I need to deal with whatever the fuck the vampires are doing and find out whether they are acting on their own or is it Mage's new trick to out me and my family.

I check the barrier around the Mummers house, it is too strong for any of the students to break through. I won't be able to hunt tonight, but that's okay, I can safely manage to stay so for a day or two.

PENNY

Simon is even more lost than usual, and he looks tired, like he has been sleepless.

It has been two days since we were strictly prohibited from stepping outside our school building, and Simon looks drained. I know the mage is making him work.

"Si, your scones are cold, want me to heat them up again?"

He raises his head from the table, I can't believe he actually falls asleep just like that, there are faint bruises on his face, I can tell he came from the nurse's office.

"S'okay, Penn. I will just eat these," he declines my offer and starts eating, even Agatha looks so worried.

"Where did mage sent you the last night?" She asks him.

"To hunt vampires," he says as a matter of fact, "he says I'm needed. I'm just helping, Aggie."

"But Simon, just look at you? Do you really have to do this? All students are safe except you."

"Whatelse can I do Penn? Everyone needs me, I have to help. We caught some merewolves last night, but no vampires. It was such a nasty affair…"

None of us three talk about Baz anymore, the compass is long forgotten in my room, Simon gave it to me for studying, and he said he won't use it anymore to trace Baz, I don't know what happened between the two of them, but they both look on an edge all the time, like if given a chance, they will rip eachother apart right here only.

BAZ

it has been 7 days since I last fed, and I'm going insane slowly, no matter how hard I try, I'm not able to break through.

It's almost 4 in the morning, and Snow hasn't come back yet. He is again acting like Mage's pawn. It all feels like a well thought plan, no real vampires have been actually caught, yet the mage sends Snow everynight to hunt, I'm restricted in my room and can't go out to feed, it feels like they are doing it all to out me.

The monstrous thought leaves my mind as I see Snow coming in, he looks beaten, blood smudged everywhere. He has been so since a week.

I want to hug him and keep him away from everything outside, it's not his job to hunt evil magickal creatures.

He comes up with new injuries everynight, and I lull him to sleep with magic even though he is planning my end with his guardian.

"Why…. just why do you vampires have to kill humans?" He speaks into the thin air, like he knows I'm not asleep. His legs are shaking, I can tell, he barely manages to walk upto his bed.

"Why do you eat those scones daily, Snow?" I find myself answering.

"S'not the same… you vampires….you guys are murderers!" There is no bite in his words, only pain.

And he falls in middle of our beds, hissing in pain. But he makes no efforts of getting up, I don't reply to him, cause what he said is true.

Vampires are murderers, they shouldn't be alive, they killed my mother and turned me into one of them—I should be dead.

Snow's blood smells sweet, it is everywhere in the air, my senses have heightened up, it is more and more intoxicating to sit with someone bleeding in a room, and Crowley it's Snow of all the people. His blood attracts me the most.

Not just his blood, his magic, his whole being, his mere existence drives me to insanity.

He slowly gets up from the floor and to the bed, not his but mine.

"What the hell are you doing, Snow?" I lean back, but he doesn't retrieve his steps, he crawls over to me completely, till my eyes are locked in his, and moonlight is enough to see eachother's face, all the beautiful moles on his face, I can see them all, I dream of licking them everynight.

"Aren't you thirsty, Baz? He tilts his head a little, showing me the expanse of his lean collarbones.

He is testing me.

"Crowley, get the fuck away from me, Snow," I push him hard, I accidentally use my vampire super-strength on him, I regret it later when I see him rubbing the back of his head. Good, serves him right.

"So you really are thirsty!" He sounds so alive, as if he solved the biggest mystery of the universe, " _crazy_ , you actually are a vampire!"

"I'll kill you right now if you don't stop your nonsense."

It is an empty threat, the anathema won't let us harm eachother even a little. If we try, we will be forever banned from the school.

"You'll be out from the magickal society if you ever so try to harm me," that's the last thing Simon says before he goes to sleep.

I stay up all night, cause if I don't, I may just end up devouring Simon Snow's whole existence.


End file.
